naruto at hogwarts
by desert-Terror
Summary: naruto, sakura, sai, neji, ino, hinata, choji, shickamaru, Gaara and lee where sent to hogwarts to see what happens please read warning yaoi! sasunaru


Naruto at Hogwarts chapter 1: the arrival

Naruto was staring at the mission info Tsunade had handed him it said he was to go to a place called 'Hogwarts' he had never heard of 'Hogwarts' before.  
Tsunade had also informed him that sakura, sai, neji, ino, hinata, choji, shickamaru, Gaara and lee where going as well. Naruto was also told he was to leave immediately.

The kitsune was on his way home when he ran into Sai. Naruto glared up at his teem mate.

"watch where your going!""

"going home to pack naruto?"

naruto blinked a few times before saying

"yeah, whats it to you?"

sai completely ignored the question and said

"well I'll see you at the main gates in 10 minuets then"

Sai walked off leaving an annoyed naruto behind.

Naruto unlocked the door to his apartment and entered his home. He went strait to his room and started to pack his bags. When he was done he picked up the photo of team 7. He brushed his finger over the part with sasuke in it.

' where the hell are you'  
* meanwhile at Hogwarts *

"Ron wake up!, Ron!" harry was trying to wake Ron up. The red head finally woke up.  
"what is it Harry?"

"where getting new students and get this the ninjas from somewhere called 'Konoha' have you heard of a place called 'Konoha' ?"

"no. but seriously ninjas??"

"yeah how weird"

they where quiet for a bit before Ron said

"hay do you think Hermione knows?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out at breakfast"

* breakfast *  
Hermione had her nose berried in a book as per usual,  
"Hay Hermione did you hear? Where getting new students"

"No i haven't"

"well get this-" Ron interrupted harry before he could finish his sentence

"there ninjas!"

"oh don't be silly Ron there are no such thing as ninjas anymore, they died out years ago the only ones you can find are in museums in japan"

* back at Konoha *  
naruto trudged down the dusty path to wards the main gates. He saw sakura on her way as well he thought he'd join her.  
" hay sakura have you heard of this 'Hogwarts' place?"

"no I haven't naruto but i expect that there wondering the same about us"

"I guess your right"

they walked to the main gate in silence, meeting up with the rest of the gang

"Gaara is already at Hogwarts" informed Shikamaru.  
They set of down the trail that Tsunade had told them to take. They reached Hogwarts at dusk, and where welcomed by non other than severus snape.

"good evening to you lady's and gentlemen"he drawled in his low voice.

He lead the shinobi into the main hall. Everybody was sitting at the long tables. Severus lead the shinobi down to the front table

"professor dumbledore"

"ah, the new students we will have to get them sorted immediately"

professor dumbledore looked at mcgonigal,who nodded and went to fetch the sorting hat. Whilst dumbledore gave his speech

"boys and girls of Hogwarts, I am proud to present the new students the ninjas of Konoha--"

"told you so" Ron said to Hermione in a 'matter of fact' tone.  
All of the Konoha ninjas where put in too gryffindor as was Gaara. As naruto made his way to the the cheering gryffindor table he could see sasuke sitting with the slytherins.

Naruto meet sasuke's eyes, naruto looked hurriedly away blushing slightly. He sat next to sakura and Gaara. Sakura was talking to a girl with brown curly hair.

"the girl Sakura's talking to names Hermione" naruto looked at Gaara, he was very close to Naruto's face .

"your blushing"

"yeah well your face is so damned close!" Gaara pulled away smirking at the teens inacence. Dumbledore had ended his speech and the feast had begun. Naruto like the rest of the Hogwarts students dived in, but the other shinobi didn't feel so hungry.

Sasuke however keeped his eyes on Naruto's back. Watching the boy feast on the food desplade. Sasuke was pushed foreword into a bowl of mash potato by a silver haired boy, sasuke glared at the boy, the boy greeted sasuke with a sneer

"hallo, I'm malfoy, draco malfoy"

*later*

after the feast the houses where lead up to there dorms. Naruto was thinking about what sasuke had done, the thought still lingered in his head

* flashback *  
sasuke had naruto pined to a wall.  
"why the hell did you follow me here??" the raven pushed his body up to Naruto's , making the blonde flinch.

"answer me!"

"how can I when your that fucken' close!"

"fine if you won't answer me I'll give you a reason to stay quiet!" the raven forced his lips onto Naruto's, in a chased kiss

* end flashback *


End file.
